Dark Shadow
by Skull1412
Summary: Kuroko is really a shadow, but Mayuzumi is not. Shadow, a person inside of Kuroko informs Mayuzumi that he is in fact not a shadow and to be one, has to take a test. Mayuzumi takes the test but something wrong happens and Mayuzumi perished. Kuroko is now a target for an organization. He will have to face horrors and fights, team up with Takao, Himuro, and Yukio who are shadows too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

When Akashi had introduced Kuroko to Mayuzumi, Kuroko had a blank face. Kuroko then suddenly had a smirk on his face and his eyes turned black. He walked up to Mayuzumi and circled him slowly.

"I see why Akashi chose you to replace Tetsuya, but you won't do." Kuroko dismissed.

"Tetsuya, your eyes…" Akashi said wide-eyed, he expected everything but this.

Kuroko turned to Akashi, "I am not Tetsuya, my given name is Shadow."

"What did you do to Kuroko?!" Kagami demanded as he grabbed the front of Kuroko's shirt and lifted him up.

"Kagami, Tetsuya is here and not at the same time." Shadow informed as he disappeared and appeared in Kagami's shadow.

"What do you mean I won't do?" Mayuzumi demanded.

"You are better than Tetsuya in many ways, but you are not a shadow yet, can you become one is the question." Shadow mused.

"I'm not a shadow?" Mayuzumi said shocked, "But I am like Kuroko but even better!"

"I already said you are not a shadow, but there is a test if you want to become one." Shadow said with a shrug, "Tetsuya endured the whole thing, but I doubt you can."

"He will take the test then Shadow." Akashi said with narrow eyes.

"Are you sure? Both of you should know there is a 99% chance Mayuzumi will die." Shadow said with the smirk back on his face.

"99% chance of dying? Kuroko took such a dangerous test?!" Kagami roared in anger.

"He did it for his friends Kagami, but now he is tied to horrors." Shadow said as he glared at Akashi.

"I will do it, I will live anyways." Mayuzumi said as if he was sure he wouldn't die.

"Very well, Kuroko will be your tester." Shadow said and when he blinked, his eyes were teal once again.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, you are going to take the shadow test, if you want to back out, please do it now. Also, if you die, your body shall be handed to the Shadow King as a gift." Kuroko said.

"I will take the test, I will not die, Kuroko, I will show you." Mayuzumi said confidently.

"Very well," Kuroko's eyes glowed brightly as he stared at Mayuzumi, "We will begin, stare into my eyes Mayuzumi."

As Mayuzumi stared into his eyes, shadows left their place as they covered Kuroko and Mayuzumi. After a minute it swallowed them whole. The time outside was frozen when the test began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice: I'm going on a 2 week trip, once I come back I will update for sure.**

Chapter 2:

Mayuzumi opened his eyes and saw pitch black everywhere. He swerved his head looking around but didn't see anything. Suddenly 4 figures appeared in front of him. He looked up to see Kuroko from Seirin, Takao from Shutoku, Himuro from Yosen, and Kasamatsu from Kaijou.

All of their eyes were glowing s they stared at him.

"I'd understand Kuroko, but Takao, Himuro, and Kasamatsu?" Mayuzumi scoffed.

"We are in Tetsuya's group, we are also shadows, it is necessary for us to be here." Kasamatsu said.

"Unless you want to die, which is fine by me!" Takao said enthusiastically like he wanted Mayuzumi to die.

"Kazunari, please don't say that, Akashi-kun will blame it on me if he died." Kuroko said as if it would be a bother.

"I get a feeling this happens a lot." Mayuzumi said irritated.

"It does actually, Shadow tries to pick possible people but it doesn't always work out and 1 out of 20 times a person survives but Tetsuya doesn't do it a lot." Himuro said with a smile.

"Ha, well I'm going to survive this anyways." Mayuzumi waved off.

"I don't know about that Mayuzumi-san, your qualities of surviving are poor." Kasamatsu said darkly and his eyes glowed brighter.

"Are we going to start or not people?" Mayuzumi yelled out.

"Of course, after we have our tea." Kuroko said and cup of tea appeared in front of everyone.

The four drank it like they did this all the time while Mayuzumi stared at them in shock.

"I-I don't…I'm not gonna bother." he sighed and drank his tea quietly.

When he finished the tea a chill passed through his body then it was burning feeling that went pass him, he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. Then it was gone and he opened his eyes and saw a bright light room.  
"That took 2 minutes for him to come here, not bad, but it is not really good either." Takao commented.

"Matters not Kazunari, you took 5 minutes." Himuro teased.

"We agreed that we won't bring that up again Tatsuya." Takao muttered.

"Well, I never agreed, you just thought I did." Himuro said nonchantly.

"You guys, the test." Kasamatsu interrupted them.

"Right." they said at the same time.

Kuroko sighed and rubbed his forehead with his palms.

"Ok, Mayuzumi drink the juice on the table that is at your right." he explained.

' _What?'_ Mayuzumi mentally questioned but when he turned to his right he saw a table that _**definitely**_ wasn't there before.

He picked it up and drank it right away. He gasped when immense pain took over him, he dropped to his knees. He saw shadows go over to him and swirl around him.

"AAAHHHH!" he screamed when he felt the shadows tighten around him.

"The test has begun; you must control the shadows that tightens around you every 3 seconds." Kuroko said calmly.

Kuroko and the other shadows sat down on a couch that appeared out of nowhere.

Mayuzumi squirmed in the shadows grip as he thought about commanding the shadows but his head only said, _'PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN OW OW OW OW OW IT HURTS IT HURTS STOP STOP STOP OW OW OW.'_

He screamed when suddenly a bright light consumed him. It was worse than the shadows; he couldn't think anything at all.

"What is this light?!" Himuro said as he clenched his eyes shut.

"I don't know, this shouldn't have happened!" Kuroko said back.

When the light disappeared they saw Mayuzumi, his eyes widened and cuts and bruises littered his body, blood was around his body with blood trickling out of his mouth.

"What happened?! This was not supposed to happen!" Kasamatsu said frustrated.

"Calm down." Kuroko's voice sounded out and when they turned to him they saw his eye's pitch black.

"It seems an old enemy has returned." Shadow said with a frown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The shadows disappeared but time was still in place. Shadow quickly commanded orders to the others.

"Kazunari and Tatsuya go and erase the spectators memories of us but leave the basketball players memories intact." Shadow ordered.

"On it!" the two said and both took a side.

"Yukio, help Tetsuya unfreeze the basketball players." Shadow said and blinked and his eyes was once again teal color.

"Please hurry Yukio, I need to call the others about this predicament." Kuroko urged and was rapidly returning shadows to the basketball player and they unfreezed.

Kasamatsu quickly helped and in 5 minutes all four of them were done. Akashi was the last person to unfreeze with displeased him greatly but his eyes zeroed in on Mayuzumi .

"What happened to Chihiro," he glanced at Kuroko's eyes, "Tetsuya?"

"I will explain once I call the others." Kuroko answered.

"What ot-" Akashi asked but was cut off when a column of shadows burst through the roof.

After 3 seconds two shadow flames appeared in the court and 2 people stepped out. Their eyes were black and when the players glanced at Kuroko they realized his eyes were black once again.

"Shadow, why have you called us?" one asked, he had lime green hair.

"Yes, you rarely do and emergency column." the other said, he had orange hair.

Shadow pointed at Mayuzumi and when their eyes trailed over to Mayuzumi their eyes widened. They quickly sent a shadow column too but smaller and one had a lime green tint and the other had an orange tint.

"What's going on?" Koganei asked them nervously.

"We will explain later." was their answer.

Akashi huffed, was anyone gonna give them answers?

Once again 2 shadow flames appeared but instead of just 2 people coming out, 5 people appeared from each one. They all lined up in front of either one of the two people that came before.

Shadow nodded and turned to Akashi and the others, "I think it will be safe if you know what is going on so you can prepare for it."

"Shadow, are you sure you should include innocent people in this?" the lime green one asked Shadow.

"Blackness, if it really is them, they may target people Tetsuya know. If they want to survive they must know." Shadow reasoned.

Blackness thought about it before nodding in acceptance.

"Pitch, you are ok with this too right?" Shadow asked the orange haired boy.

Pitch nodded, "I will tell my friends too, Neiyu is already guilty about not telling his friends."

Blackness sighed, "So is Teimoku, I think it is wise that we tell them now."

Shadow nodded at them and once again turned to the basketball players.

"Now that Mayuzumi died, it means our enemies; Light, Whiteness, and Bright are declaring war on us." Shadow said seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Woah, hold on, how do you know it is those people?" Kagami asked.

Shadow sighed, "Kagami take a good look at the corpse."

Kagami stiffened, and slowly looked at the now dead Mayuzumi much to his fright, and saw a white lotus tattoo on his chest where his heart should be.

"A…white lotus?" Kagami asked.

"Correct, the White Group's symbol is a white lotus and the Black Group's symbol is a black lotus, if Mayuzumi had survived the test of a shadow a black lotus would've appeared on his chest instead of white." Kasamatsu explained.

"But, he wasn't a part of the White Group, why would he have it?" Hyuuga asked.

"There are two possibilities." Takao said seriously as he held up two fingers, "One, he was already part of the White Group and wanted to switch over to our sides which results death of betrayal, or two, the White Group doesn't want us to have any more members."

"Why are there only White and Black, not orange, blue, whatever." Kise asked this time.

"Once upon a time, there was a YingYang group, they had the black lotus or the white lotus but nonetheless they worked together, a fight started over a melon pudding and they broke off between black and white and still having conflict over the pudding despite it being hundreds of years ago." Shadow deadpanned.

"THEY FOUGHT OVER MELON PUDDING!?" everyone outside the shadow group and dead people yelled.

Himuro shrugged, "That's what we know, it all started over pudding."

"Why can't you just give them a pudding and get this whole war over with?" Kagami asked incredulously.

"Kagami Taiga, it's not that simple," Pitch deadpanned, "It was a one-of-a-kind, melon mixed with lime and lemon, with smoked flower on top sprinkled in a light layer of sugar."

"WHAT KIND OF PUDDING IS THAT?!" everyone yelled once again.

Pitch shrugged, "That's what the story is, and if it's not the right amount of everything then the so called end of war will turn out bloodier than needed."

"I don't get you people." Reo sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"I don't get it either!" Takao cheered.

Kasamatsu slapped Takao up the head, "You idiot!"

"Ow!" Takao laughed.

"Why did you laugh you idiot!" Himuro was the one to slap Takao up the head this time.

"Oi oi! What's this? I thought the Black Group was going to be strong! They look so weak!" a voice said.

"You are correct, they don't look that strong." Another voice said.

Before the others could do anything, three bolts of white light shone down and three people came out first, followed by 20 more people each beam.

Shadow nodded to them, "Bright, Whiteness, Light, nice to see you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The three nodded at Shadow who blinked and Kuroko came back out and nodded once again, "It's nice to see you again, I hope you aren't here to fight us for I just played a game against the smaller red head, Akashi-kun no offense to your height but I had to clarify, and I'd rather not fight right now but drink a milkshake and take a nap."

Kuroko stared at them blankly who just stared back blankly as well before Bright tilted his head, "Eh?"

The other shadows had to stifle their laugh, leave it to Kuroko to request a break bluntly against their worst enemy.

"No, you may not; we came to settle this stupid battle." Whiteness huffed once the request sunk in.

"Darn." Kuroko said in his monotone voice, not looking in the least sad about not getting a rest.

"Hurry up and change! I wanna fight already! I'm itching for a fight!" Light ushered as she flashed in white light and appeared in pure white armor which was followed by the 20 people who came out her previous beam.

Pitch huffed in frustration, "We're low in number, but we won't be crowded at least."

"Indeed, bring it on!" Blackness roared as all of the Shadows flashed with a black light and appeared with pitch black cloaks which fully covered their body.

"Hold on! The Shadows have it bad with just cloaks! That's unfair!" Kagami exclaimed.

Kuroko looked at the basketball players in worry before shrugging and snapped his fingers, suddenly a black void appeared below them and they fell in, Aomine reacted quickly and tried to grab the gym floor but Kuroko merely waved his hands and the void became bigger making Aomine fall as well.

Kuroko turned to the Light Group who were all in their white armor looked at him with raised eyebrows, Kuroko shrugged, "They were in the way, I placed them in a sandbox if you're wondering."

Takao went on a full on laughing spree at that and had to curl up on the ground to do so. Himuro did an undignified snort before placing a hand over his nose and looking away in surprise. Kasamatsu just looked annoyed at Takao's uproar but you could tell he was internally laughing.

Kuroko closed his left eye before reopening it, indicating that Shadow had allow Kuroko to use his power without actually using Kuroko's body unless necessary.

"It's been a year since I've seen that." Takao said from the floor with a low whistle before his eyes glowed a bright silver.

"Indeed, it's been forever since I felt the power of our leader doing such thing." Himuro nodded in agreement, his eyes also glowing a silver color.

"Idiots, a fight is going to start soon, we need to summon our weapons." Kasamatsu growled as he summoned Kuroko's group's weapon, a large scythe.

Kasamatsu took a test swing, almost hitting Takao's head with the blade, Takao quickly ducked and said with a shout, "Hey! I know you can't harm other Shadows with a Shadow Weapon but it still hurts as heck if you get hit!"

"Oops." Kasamatsu said with a wicked grin as he held his old buddy in his hands fondly, "I'll make sure it won't hit your head but your neck next time then."

"HEY!" Takao shouted as he summoned his own scythe, "I'll kill you with mine before that happens!"

Himuro sighed tiredly as he summoned his own scythe, only to put the blunt end on the floor and lean on it heavily. He really didn't want to deal with their antics today.

"Chocolate?" Bright offered to Himuro who snatched it from him before giving him a thankful smile and eating it in a flash.

"Thanks, I'm up to full power now." Himuro thanked to Bright who gave him a bright smile, "No problem!"

"BRIGHT!" Whiteness shouted at the boy, "STOP HELPING THE ENEMY!"

"Oops, my bad!" Bright said with an innocent look.

Light rolled her eyes boredly as she filed her nails while leaning on her group's weapon, a cannon, "You guys are boring, I wanna fight already but you guys take ffooorrrrreeeeevvvvveeeeerrrrr."

She flopped on the floor in a huff and was immediately surrounded by her men who asked her questions in worry.

"You guys are crowding too much! Go away!" Light complained and they immediately backed off.

"Quick, fall into someone's or something's shadow now that Tetsuya is covering us." Blackness whispered and his group nodded while holding onto their weapons, the spears that can split into two shorter ones or into mini ones and could be thrown like darts, either sinking into someone's shadow or falling back into a different one.

Pitch's group did the same after summoning their weapons, a bow with an unlimited amount of arrows in their quiver. They jumped into different shadows and disappeared in a flash, the only indication that they were still there was the occasional shadow blur indicating that they switched spots.

It took 5 minutes for the others to notice and when they did, Kuroko's gang smirked before jumping into one another's shadow until only Takao was left who had to quickly run to a bleacher's shadow while dodging the flame balls Whiteness's group were throwing at him.

"IITTTTTT'S NNOOOTTTT FFFFAAAAIIIIIRRRRRR!" Takao cried right before jumping into the bleacher's shadow and disappearing.

Light smirked as she stood up from the ground with anticipation, "Let's start this Battle."


End file.
